Naruto and Hinata's Love Story
by PsycoCrazy
Summary: This is my version of what happened after the events of the Last, before the Epilogue. It starts with Naruto and Hinata's first date and will end with the epilogue. I do not own anything except for the story line
1. Chapter 1

After the return of Hanabi Hyuga many people would have thought that the peaceful life of Sakura, Sai, Shiamaru, Naruto and Hinata would have gone back to normal, on the most part it did. The exception being Naruto and Hinata, today was be first time that they had seen each other since they returned from the moon, on top of that today was also their first date.

* * *

Naruto woke up and looked at the clock next to his bed, it read 11 o'clock, he looked around his apartment and saw the usual mess of dirty laundry scattered around, old instant ramen cups and a few report scrolls that he had forgotten to give to the Hokarge. He slowly got up out of bed and made his way over to the sink and splashed some water onto his face, out of the corner of his eye he saw his calendar and it had a bright red ring around today, he studied it closer. _Date with Hinata, Park, 12 o'clock._

'Oh sit' he said to himself as he quickly went around his apartment looking for clothes that weren't dirty.

10 minutes later he was out of the door forgetting to pick up the pay that he had received the night before for his last mission.

* * *

Things were very different at the Hyuga Compound. Hinata had barely slept the night before even thought she had only just returned from a 2 week mission. She was very nervous. She was found pacing her room and emptying her wardrobe by her little sister Hanabi.

"What's wrong? I thought that you would have been happier about today" Hanabi said to her sister from the doorway making her sister jump.

"It is nothing Hanabi. By the way aren't you supposed to be training with father?" Hinata replied a little annoyed that she had been found like this by Hanabi.

"No father said that I could have the morning off and that we would do double the training this afternoon. Anyway today is a big day you should be happy" Hanabi said stepping into her sister's room looking at the clothes that were scattered all over the floor.

"You had better hurry up, if you don't you will either be late or he will get a big surprise when he sees you" Hanabi replied picking up a dress off of the floor. "I think that you should wear this one" Hanabi said giving Hinata the dress that was in her hand.

"Thank you Hanabi" Hinata replied looking at the red dress that Hanabi had given her.

"I also think that you should wear these as well and when you are dressed I will help you do something with your hair" Hanabi said handing Hinata a pair black stocking ad shoes that matched the dress.

"Ok, thankyou Hanabi. What are you helping me anyway?" Hinata said taking the stockings and shoes but looking at the ground.

"I am helping you because today is a big day for you and I want to see my sister happy" Hanabi replied urging Hinata to hurry up.

Half an hour later Hinata was dressed and heading out of the door, the clock read half past 11.

* * *

When Naruto arrived at the park he looked around for Hinata but couldn't find her where they had agreed to meet. He decided to wait near a tree; little did he know that Hinata was waiting on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto didn't know what to do. He had been waiting for about an hour for Hinata to show up and he was starting to get worried. What if scenarios were running through his mind.

' _What if Hinata was kidnapped'_

' _What if that was a joke'_

' _What if she was injured in her last mission'_

' _What if… What if… What if…'_

Paranoia was starting to set in, finally he decided that he would be send a shadow clone to the Hyuga Compound to see what was going on, maybe she was just running late and he would meet her along the way. When the shadow clone left he decided to continue to wait near the tree.

* * *

When Naruto's clone got to the compound he was met by a member of the branch family that was acting as a guard.

"What do you want here?" the guard asked looking suspiciously at Naruto.

"I am looking for Hinata, is she here?" Naruto replied, the guard looked at him concern on his face, "Come on what has happened to her?" Naruto asked the guard, his voice starting to waver.

"Wait here" the guard replied as he went into the compound leaving Naruto outside. This left Naruto's mind to wander back to the 'What if' scenarios that he was thinking about before.

After about 10 minutes Naruto came face-to-face with Hiashi Hyuga and Hanabi close behind her father.

"Why are you looking for Hinata?" Hiashi asked Naruto his face not wavering.

"We were meant to meet for a … um" Naruto replied nervously seeing Hanabi waving her hands telling Naruto not to say anything about going out on a date.

"Well what were you meeting her for?" Hiashi asked again, his face still showing no emotion what scared Naruto even more.

"A date" Naruto let out in a small voice hoping that Hiashi would not hear what he said.

"Did you say something I am still waiting for an answer" Hiashi said.

"Father, please I think that you are scaring him, I think he was just looking for Hinata because they are friends" Hanabi cut in giving Naruto a look about not messing with what she was saying

"I am sure he is" Hiashi said looking suspiciously at Naruto.

"Sir that isn't true" Naruto answered looking at Hanabi and getting a death stare back. "I am looking for Hinata because we had a date" He said turning his attention to Hiashi

"Why didn't you just say that to begin with boy, she left about an hour ago" Hiashi said with Naruto still not being able tell if there was an underlying meaning in what he was saying.

"Thank you sir" Naruto said bowing to Hiashi and leaving.

"Father, aren't you mad, he isn't part of the Hyuga household and he also didn't ask you for permission to date Hinata" Hanabi said questioning her father.

"Hinata is old enough to make her own decisions, but I will be having a talk to her when she gets home" Hiashi said to his youngest, "Now let's get back to training".

When Naruto go around a corner he released the jutsu and returned to the original Naruto in the park.

* * *

The original Naruto that was in the park knew that Hinata was around the park somewhere, he decided that he would go looking for her. Around the other side of the tree that he was originally standing against he saw a beautiful woman (he would never admit out loud that he thought that this woman was beautiful, he didn't even know who it was). This woman was wearing a red dress that came down to her knees and showed off some of her chest and shoulders. With this dress she wore black stocking and red high heeled shoes.

"Excuse me, can you help me?" Naruto asked.

"How can I help you?" The girl answered keeping her head down.

"I am looking for a friend of mine, she is about your height and also has your hair colour" Naruto said, looking at the sky to think how else he would be able to describe Hinata's looks to a woman who had never met her.

"Well there is me" the woman replied, keeping her head down knowing that Naruto was having trouble knowing who she was and that she was in fact the person that he is looking for.

She looked up as Naruto looked down and when their eyes met Naruto knew that this was Hinata.

"Why did you do that to me Hinata?" Naruto asked both shocked and surprised that this was Hinata standing in front of him and that he didn't even recognise that it was her.

"I don't know, I guess I wanted to have some fun with you" she said looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Ok then" Naruto said smiling back at her, "What do you want to do?" Naruto asked pulling her close to him.

"I don't know, there is this restaurant that Hanabi told me about" Hinata said looking up at Naruto.

"Ok I guess we will go there then" Naruto whispered as he lent down and in the moment Naruto's lips met Hinata's, in a brief loving kiss.

When they broke apart they looked at each other and smile walking hand in hand towards the restaurant.

 **I hope that you enjoy Chapter 2. Please let me know what you think in the comments box.**


End file.
